hvetshranfandomcom-20200222-history
Hvetshran Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith, or can give other users sysop rights. Staff Wikia staff members are from Wikia itself and have full access to any Wikia wiki. They will be shown in . Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . If you want a full list of users with special rights on the Hvetshran Wiki, you can also take a look at Hvetshran Wiki:Crew, where for each administrator, foreign wiki admin, or bot is given a short introduction of who they are and what they do. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator on this wiki, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. You should however not request to be made one, as the existing sysop team will judge whether an extra crew member is necessary or not. If or when this becomes necessary, the crew will pick an active and positively contributing member and ask him/her if he/she wants to join the team. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Category:Site administrationCategory:Wiki